Just a left Over Worry
by Sid Lovegood
Summary: Hermione has some left over worry due to night mares and a fight with Ron Starts off durring the war then goes post hogwarts. Rated M for sexual content


I saw him, I wasn't sure whether to hit him, kiss him, or just run away. He smiled at me like a moron

"Hey," I glared at him

"You arse!" he grinned

"I-" I cut him off

"Shut up! It's always about you! You're a selfish Git, do you ever think of anyone but yourself?" I demanded as I punched him in the chest.

"We don't know where you are for weeks and all you have to talk about is yourself!" He yelled over me

"I destroyed the Houlcrux!" I slapped it out of his hand "That doesn't change anything you prick!" he glared at me; I'd never seen that much hate in his eyes before and it scared me.

"No of course not I only destroyed a little holcrulx! Why would that change anything? Bloody Hell Hermione you're a bitch you know that?!"

Hermione marched back to the tent, Harry shoved me hard "You arsehole why would you call her that?" I looked away

"I guess things have changed." Harry didn't understand; he probably never would. Me and Hermione, we're not exactly common since,

"Say whatever you want but she cried every night while to were gone. The first few weeks she slept outside in the show waiting for you, bloody hell do you know how many times I had to heal her frostbite? She was right, you're selfish Ron. You knew what your leaving would do to her but you left anyway." he went into the tent after Hermione.

I wouldn't speak to Ron until he realized what a prick he was, it's been days i wanted to hear his voice. He came to sit beside me while Harry was out minding the wards. He looked into my eyes and I saw his walls go down, they went from a hard dark blue to the depths of the ocean, he showed me his pain, his fear, and the third thing I needed. My arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Don't leave again, next time it gets hard we'll talk about it. Ok?" I felt him nod as he tightened his arms around me. He pulled back

"If you weren't such a worry wart you'd be fine, now get some sleep we'll fall behind if you get sick." he grumbled as he left. Few people could tell what he was really saying; Thank you.

I stood up

"Ron, wait." I parted the doors of the tent

"Yeah?" he asked I looked about for Harry when I couldn't catch sight of him I took Ron's face in my hands,

"Promise me you'll be more careful." he blushed up to his ears and I pulled him down so I could press a kiss to his forehead. When I pulled back I held him tightly "Promise me," I commanded. I felt him stroke my hair lightly,

"Okay, I promise." he whispered, I nuzzled him

"It's okay to say what you really wish to say, it's okay to trust me." to my amazement he pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"I do trust you Hermione... And I never wanted to hurt you." he murmured.

I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks. I felt so at home in his arms,

"Harry," I choked, he sighed.

"Hermione, its okay." he hugged me tightly

"Harry." was all I could manage to say, he walked with me to the astronomy tower.

"Harry," he looked up

"Yeah?" I looked into his emerald eyes.

"I was so scared," I confessed to him, I couldn't remember the last time I'd confessed that. His arms were around me then,

"It's over Hermione," my brains kicked in.

"Harry, I said that I was scared not that I am now." he sighed and kept a hold around me. "I'm sorry I put you though this." I closed my eyes and let myself feel the warmth of his arms.

"I wasn't scared when I chose to come with you." I whispered. "I was scared when Voldemort made you see things; I was scared when he hurt you. I was scared when I thought you'd be gone forever..." he gently smoothed my hair down.

"I know, Hermione. It's okay now, let's go find Ron." I shook my head.

"Not until I tell you what I wanted to say." he waited, I didn't really say anything as much as I wrapped my arms around him tightly.

"You mean so much to me, Harry. I-I love you. You're my best friend, my brother." I felt him nuzzle me.

"I love you too Hermione," he said and left his arm around my shoulder as went to find Ron.

We entered the great hall where he was being treated, a nasty wound on his left leg. "Love," I sighed. Placing my hand on his,

"They gave you pain killers too, aye? Collin Chevey just put a flower crown on my head not five minutes ago." I laughed and wrapped my arms around him nuzzling his chest.

"No, I was just so worried, I'm glad you're both alright." he sighed and patted my shoulder with his left hand as his right arm was in a sling.

"Thank you Hermione," he smiled at me sincerely, it was a nice site. I kissed his cheek making him blush all the way to his ears.

"What was that?" He demanded. I sighed

"I was worried about you, Ron. I'm so glad you're alright." he looked away his blush nowhere near faded. I loved that about him,

"Whatever," he shrugged.

"I have to go see where Neville went too," Harry said before quickly disappearing down the hall. He'd take the piss later, I knew he would. He hasn't had the chance to joke about anything in quite a long time.

I sighed and rested my head on Ron's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked kindly, he acted a little different towards me when Harry wasn't around, he wasn't as aloof he didn't like to show any sign of emotion around Harry.

"Oh nothing, I'm fine. I'm just tired." he nodded. "How's your leg?" he shrugged

"I've had worse," I almost laughed at how much he's matured I'm such short of a time. The last time he was hurt it was "no, it's ruined. They'll have to chop it!" I smiled at him a little.

"Okay," I felt some tears fall from my eyes. We were all really going to be okay,

"Awe shite Hermione," he sighed as he rubbed my shoulder lightly.

"It's okay, we're all safe." I nodded.

"I know, that's why I'm so happy." he gave me a half smile,

"Hermione, I'm... I'm glad you're alright too." he told me seriously.

"You need to rest, love." I murmured as I tangled my arms around one of his, placing my head on his shoulder.

"I'll be here when you wake up," I didn't want to have to look at his face, not until the healers were done, I might break down. I nuzzled his arm when I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. You see, Ron and I have known for a long time that we loved each-other, we didn't have to say it with words. I could read it in his eyes as he did mine.

I sighed while Ron snored in my ear. I couldn't have been happier though, we were all safe. He started to stir and awoke.

"Hmm?" he mumbled before sighing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. I looked up

"For?" I was confused.

"For leaving, I-know you were scared and I left anyways. You cried and you begged me to stay, but I just up and left. I was a prick and you deserve so much more then that." I untangled my arms from his and brought my hands up to cup his face

"No, Ron... You are the only one I want..." I pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You're the one I want... You're the one I love." I promised him. He sighed

"Can I just kiss you now?" I laughed a little and nodded. He pressed his lips to mine softly, I felt him smile against my lips. I sighed and he reached out to brush my hair away from my eyes.

"You're a mess," he laughed. I had been trying not to think of the events that got me this dirty, covered in rock powder, it had all happened so fast the store dislodging itself and nearly falling onto me before Ron knocked it out of the way, breaking his arm. I looked into his eyes

"Don't do anything that stupid again," I whispered leaning my head into his chest.

"I'm a Weasley, love. We're tough," he resumed stroking my hair, I noticed misses Weasley look over as he pressed a kiss to the top of my head, her eyes began to water as she smiled at us. I smiled back and nuzzled Ron's chest before sitting up so Molly could tend to her son.

"Oh, Ronnie I'm glad you're okay." she kissed his head, "Hermione dear, are you alright?" I nodded.

"I don't know what I would have done if Ron hadn't been there," I squeezed his hand, earning a smile from him.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you, I thought you'd know that by now." he told me. I nodded and helped him up, "I'm sure you'll want to see Fred," I told him he nodded and partially leaned on me as he hobbled to Fred's sickbed. "How you doing, Fred?" Ron asked him. Fred smiled

"Never better," he smiled wider when he saw my hand on Ron's

"I see things are well for you, little brother." I placed a kiss on the top of Fred's head.

"I'm so glad you're okay... I saw you fall..." he patted my shoulder and forced himself to sit up.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know you couldn't live a day without my sexy face," I hugged him "That's the Fred I know," I laughed and Ron hugged him as well.

I sighed as I stared at my potions book, back for my final year at Hogwarts. It was Friday, which meant Ron was going to meet me in Hogsmede tomorrow morning. "Now class there will be a test on Monday, it will count for half of your final grade for this semester." I took a deep breath

"You can do this Hermione" I told myself. "I'll just cram tonight so I can have a nice weekend with Ron." I scribbled out my notes as quickly as possible.

I looked at my clock, I'd been studying all night, I had to meet Ron in ten minutes. I quickly dressed and splashed cold water on my face as to wake myself up a bit, it helped little.

I entered The Hogs head only to see Ron already there "Cripes Hermione, you look right knackered." I nodded weakly and he kissed my cheek, "Come sit with me." he lead me to a large leather chair, I sat partially on his lap and rested my head on his chest.

She told me about her classes for about twenty minutes before she fell asleep, she hadn't slept in days apparently. Four tests in a row, I was more than happy to let her get some rest and the way she was cuddled against me was welcome at any time. I stroked her hair lightly as I tried to figure out what I did to make her even consider me... She woke up.

I rubbed my eyes

"I'm so sorry," I normally didn't fall asleep like that, maybe it was because of how warm and comfortable I was beside him. "You don't have to be sorry, I got my ten minutes of fun," I looked up

"Fun?" he looked down and I saw my breasts were pressed into him tightly. I laughed "You're a pervert," he nuzzled me

"But I'm your Pervert?" I shook my head. He frowned

"Well... Is there someone else?" he was honestly worried about that, I sighed and looked into his eyes.

"Ron, it's only you." I placed his hand on my heart.

"My heart belongs to you, well metaphorically speaking. I'd give you my real heart if I could and all but-" he kissed me. "You talk way too much." after that he just pulled me tightly into his arms and sat with me quietly for a long moment.

Three years later,

"Ron, love why are you so jittery?" he smiled as he thrummed his fingers on the table. "I'm fine," he was calmer then this was the third time this week he'd acted like this. He took a deep breath. "Hermione, would you like to move in with me?" I laughed "Is that what's been on your mind all this time? Yes, I'd like to move in with you." he smiled hugged me

"Thank you," he murmured.

I was moving my last box into Ron's flat when he came up and magicked the box into place and pulled me into his arms, locking me in tightly. I laughed a bit and brought my lips to his,

"If you keep stopping me like this I'll never finish." he nuzzled my after he'd returned the kiss causing me to giggle. "Oh, Ron." I sighed. "You are my one weakness," I kissed him again, tangling my fingers into his hair as his arm wrapped around my waist tightly as he kissed me back.

I felt his arms tighten around me as I sighed. "I'll do the last box," he flipped out his wand making all of my stuff fall into place. I smiled against his lips, "Alright then," I kissed him. I closed my eyes as his tongue prodded the seam of my lips, demanding entrance. I granted and our tongues wrestled.

I ended up lying down on the carpet Ron on top of me, his hand in my shirt. I breathed heavily as he removed my bra running his thumb over my nipple causing it to harden. His rough hand felt good on my soft skin, I sighed and ran my hand under his shirt and pulled it off, and he quickly did away with mine. I honestly felt a bit nervous; no one had ever seen me exposed before. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed down my chest. "Ron..." I cautioned "I'm not going to do anything that will make you mad," he murmured he pulled back a little, I crossed my arms over my chest and blushed deeply.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day: Hermione Granger is embarrassed." I looked away "How would you like it of I stared at your penis," he blushed a bit

"I guess you're right, but I mean I love you. You don't have to be shy," his eyes sparkled as he said this, he leaned down and kissed my lips gently. When he pulled away I bit my lip and looked up at him. "Ron?" he kissed my forehead "Yea?" I felt my blush reach my ears. "Can we make love? Would that be okay with you?" he laughed and I slapped his arm. "Ow," he protested. "Why did you have to laugh? Dammit Ronald, you just blew it." I pushed him off and magicked my shirt on as I left to my room.

There was a knock at the door "I'm not in the mood to see you," I told him.

"Cripes just let me in so I can talk to you." I sighed and opened the door.

"What do you have to say?" he crossed his arms

"I don't get you at all, so what I laughed?" I looked away.

"You wouldn't understand." he sighed and dropped his arms "Love, tell me what I did." I pulled my knees into my chest "Do you think I'd sleep with just anyone Ron?" I whispered "No, of course not." I took a deep breath

"Well I asked because I trusted you, and you laughed in my face." I felt his warm touch surround me.

"I only laughed because, well you asked. Most people don't ask, they usually just try, like Lav, ugh it was a pain keeping her off." I buried my face in his chest, "So, you never slept with Lavender?" he shook his head. "No way, she was nuts." I laughed a little

"She was,"

Ron came to sit with me on my bed and we talked about our old Hogwarts memories, I sighed and leaned my head into his chest. It was almost midnight, "It's late, I'm gonna go to sleep." Ron nodded and got up to walk tiredly towards the door. I was too tired to get the blanket from under me so I just slept above the covers.

"Ron, no..." I begged him, he had a runesack in hand as he stood by the open door, "Christ Hermione, give it a rest, you couldn't stop me from leaving last time. What makes you think anything you say will matter?" I took his hand

"Ron, but you said..." he cut me off "I said a lot of things, Hermione. You know me," I wiped my eyes "I-I thought I did," stay strong Hermione. I told myself but when I looked back up he was gone,

The next thing I saw was the ceiling. "Ron?" I whispered and sat up. It was just a dream? I arose from my bed and walked down the hall but I heisted when I touched the knob in Ron's door. What if he wasn't there? I took a deep breath and opened the door slightly I saw Ron sitting at his desk pencil in-hand, he looked up and saw me standing there. "Hermione? Why are you standing at the door? Come on in." I did as he asked and sat beside him, "What are you doing up so late?" he asked. I simply shrugged "I couldn't sleep so I came to see if you were up," he shut his notebook and turned to me "Hermione, you look like you've been crying." he placed a hand on my cheek. I smiled "I was just reading a sad book," he kissed my lips gently. "Okay," he believed me so quickly, he trusted me. He loved me, I was sure. Why would I make him worry about something as stupid as nightmares? "What were you writing?" he blushed a bit "Um our story, you know Harry and us from the first day of Hogwarts." I smiled "I didn't know you wrote," he looked down "I think the world deserves to know what Harry did for everyone. Even if he lived he went into the forest fully willing to die to save us. I respect that, and they should know how you were almost more hero then him... We wouldn't have lasted two days without you, no matter how hard we tried." I hugged him "I'm sure you could have," he laughed a bit. "If you say so," I sighed "You should get some rest Hermione, I wouldn't want you getting sick." I laughed "Okay... Ron?" he looked up. "Can I stay with you tonight?" he nodded "I'd like that very much."

I laid down facing him "Goodnight Ron," he got a very dangerous looking grin on his face. "You're so serious all the time, I mean I love it but you need to lighten up a bit," he started to tickle me, he laughed as I did. I kicked my legs and tried to get free but he'd locked me in his arms I stubbed my toe on the bed and yelped. He stopped "Was that me?" I kissed him "No, stubbed my toe on the bed." I murmured and kissed him again "Good night Ron," he pulled my close to him "Good night,"

Ron made breakfast as I stared at the table. He set my plate in front of me

"Hermione, you're going to be late. I'm leaving now," I looked up

"What? Where?" he looked at me sideways

"I have to go to training, brush ups. Remember?" I smiled

"Oh, yes of course I remember." that horrible dream had returned every night that I wasn't asleep with Ron. It made me wonder if the universe was trying to tell me something. I just ate quickly and left for work,

When I got to the office Brad greeted me

"You look tired again, are you alright?" I nodded

"I'm fine, just dealing with something's." I kept walking until he stopped me "It's not my business but is everything okay between you and Ron?" I was confused. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" he shrugged. "I'm just checking, if... If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here alright?" I smiled "Thanks, but I'm fine. Really." he nodded and I punched in before heading to my office.

I wonder why she was so jumpy, Ginny came over to me "What are you thinking about so hard?" I shoved my hands into my pockets

"Nothing," she sighed

"I know when something's bothering you, I can read you like a book." I shrugged, "Hermione's been... Not herself, jumpy." My sister laughed "Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine she probably just lost a book and can't find it." I looked away. "This is serious she gets so scared whenever I talk about going anywhere." Ginny crossed her arms "Did you guys get in a fight recently?" I nodded "A few weeks ago," she sighed "And what happened the last time you two had a fight?" it clicked again "She's... She's just waiting for me to leave again? But I promised her I wouldn't." Ginny shrugged "She trusts you but maybe it's just a left over worry, maybe she doesn't even notice it herself." I nodded; I'd fix everything when I got home.

I tried to get in a nap in before Ron got home but the dream came back, I didn't know what to do anymore I just cuddled Crookshanks and cried into his fur.

"Hermione?" he calked

"Ron?" I choked a reply he came into my room

"Why are You crying?" he murmured gently as he wiped my tears away. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," his arms came around me tightly, "I'm not worried, I know you'll be fine if you tell me what's wrong." I shook my head. Don't burden him with this Hermione, don't. "If you don't trust me then what's the bloody point of me hanging around here anyways?" I couldn't believe my ears. "Ron what?" he turned away "I just want to help but if you want to keep pushing me away... Do you want me to leave, love?" I looked at him for a long moment "Ron... I need you... Please," I whispered. I didn't want him to leave. "What?" I stood up "Ron, I love you." it was the first time I'd said that in so many words. He turned to me "I'm just being stupid Ron, that's all." I was, Ron loved me he wasn't going to leave me. I knew that but the dream felt so real that I had to re-live that pain every night. "I'm sorry you had to see this." I wiped my eyes. "Hermione, is this about our fight? When I said I was better off alone?" I shook my head. "Then what-?" I cut him off. "I just need you right now," I whispered. He locked me into his arms and held me for a long moment. "You haven't slept in days, you need to get some rest." he murmured as he pressed kisses up the back of my neck, "I'm not made of glass you know," he looked away "Sometimes it really seems like it." I turned to him. "You act tough but Hermione everyone has pain and fear, why do you struggle to hide it?" he asked gently. "Because I'm Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of this age. I-I have to have it all together. I didn't want you to know I'm weak." I confessed. "You're not weak..." I nuzzled "Then how come no matter how much I love and trust you this pain in my chest just gets worse?" he pulled back "What's wrong?" I looked into his eyes "I keep dreaming that you leave, just like you did that day. It's a little different each time but it's always the same as the first time." I felt the tears brim over again "I just keep worrying something's going to go wrong that I'll drive you away some how." he kissed me, hard. His hands went into my hair as mine wrapped around him. It had been so long since we last kissed like this, I felt my pain almost completely melt away. "Hermione,". He took a deep breath "I love you more than anything... Don't be afraid."

We made love that night and I awoke in his arms, I felt rested and happy. "Ron," I whispered. "Mmm?" his arms tightened around me. I thought of the previous night, he looked into my eyes as re-assured me that he loved me and that I was beautiful. Ron was a gentle person even if most couldn't see it. I never wanted to leave this embrace.

"Ron, " his eyes opened and he looked at me. "That was amazing," he murmured. I laughed a little and stroked his hair. "it was for me too, but only because it was with you..." he smiled and kissed my lips gently. "I'm resigning from the Auros..." he whispered. "Why?" he smiled "Because, I want to be able to come home to you every day and wake up with you."

Ron had Owled in his resignation a week ago and today he brought me to a muggle coffee shop near out house. "Love, I know I'm going to mess this up so I-I hope it's alright that I just wrote it down." I looked up at him and nodded "of course, Ron. What's on your mind?" he handed me a small satin box with a neatly written note that held two words "Marry me" I looked up at him he got down on his knee and took my hand. "I love you, Hermione. I've changed so much over the last few years and I know what I want... I want a life with you, I want to start a family with you." he told me, his eyes sparkled as he thought of what lie ahead if I said yes. "Ron, I-I" my arms were around him causing him to stand up. "Yes," I told him, he kissed me lifting me off the ground do he could hold me tighter as I pulled back and nuzzled him. "Ron, you're too good to me." I whispered


End file.
